Different love, same name
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: A story about Freddy's and Bonnie's love throughout the years, how it came to be and how it never died. Contains Golden FreddyxGolden Bonnie/Springtrap, FreddyxBonnie, and Toy FreddyxToy Bonnie. Fluff with some angst, sadness, and humor.


**A/N: OMG what did I write. I don't know if I should be proud of it or not... but I did say I wanted to do something new so, yeah. Okay 2 IMPORTANT NOTES I NEED TO MENTION 1. The characters are androids, meaning they look human but are robot on the inside (but can still have feelings because I said so). BUT they still have animatronic suit's that they like, put on, meaning they look like what they do in the game. Throughout the story they're in android mode, not suit mode, but the suits are mentioned so I thought I should explain it so you wouldn't get confused. And 2. The years and timeline probably aren't accurate BUT I TRIED MY BEST. FNAF is confusing AF and I tried my best to get it correct. Please correct me if the years are wrong. FNAF has a confusing ass backstory what can I say. Also, the Freddy's are brothers and the Bonnie's are brothers. Okay? Okay. (TFIOS). Hope you enjoy... this.**

* * *

 _1973_

Golden Freddy stood on the stage at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza, adjusting his microphone and stretching his aching robotic limbs. After being in that robotic suit all day, it felt good to be able to roam around in his android form. It was a busy day today, and he stayed in the suit all day by accident.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped his waist, causing him to jump slightly, before relaxing when noticing who the arms belonged too. "BonBon, I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

He heard a giggle before an all to familiar voice spoke up, "And I told _you_ to stop calling me 'BonBon'. Guess we don't always get our way…. Fuzzy bear."

Golden Bonnie broke into a loud, brash laugh, while Golden Freddy turned around and scowled at him. "You're an annoying bunny."

GB wrapped his arms around Golden's waist, hugging him, and still laughing. "But I'm _your_ annoying bunny!"

Golden just chuckled and wrapped his arms around GB's waist as well. "That you are."

GB ceased his laughter and looked up at Golden. He smiled before giving him a quick kiss. "I love you Golden."

Golden Freddy smiled and tightened his grip around GB's waist. "I love you too Goldie."

The two kissed again, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them. The stranger smirked and smoothed out his purple security uniform. _"Enjoy your happiness while you can, because it's soon going to end."_

* * *

 _1979_

Freddy continued to watch Bonnie fiddled with his guitar while simultaneously talking to Chica. Freddy sighed and stared down at his hands. We wished he could tell Bonnie how he felt. He's loved the purple bunny since the first time they performed together. But he's afraid to tell him, in fear of ruining their friendship.

It sounds cliche and like a poor excuse, but Freddy couldn't help it. He cared about Bonnie and he didn't want to lose him just because of some stupid feelings. Maybe talking to someone would help. It would defiantly lift a huge weight off of his shoulders. But, who should he talk too? Chica? No, she would defiantly fangirl and embarrass him, probably even announce his feelings for Bonnie herself. Foxy? No, he'd just make snide comments and try to embarrass Freddy in front of Bonnie. He has such great friends.

 _"Maybe Golden can help me. He's a great listener and secret keeper."_ Freddy nodded his head in determination. That's what he'll do, ask his older brother for help. He hasn't talked to Golden in a while anyway. He hopped off the stage and headed to the back room where his brother would be.

When he got to the back room, he opened the door and looked around for his brother. "Golden? Are you in here?"

"I'm near the back."

Freddy closed the door and felt around the walls for the light switch. When he found it, he flicked it on and walked over to his brother. Golden was slumped on the back wall as usual, his animatronic suit next to him, looking old and worn out. "Hey Freddy. What brings you here?"

Freddy sighed and sat down in front of his brother. "I-I was wondering if I could ask you for advice…"

Golden furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of advice?"

"L-Love advice…"

Golden's eyes widened but the shock was soon replaced with a smirk. "Aww, my little brother is growing up, he's already found his first love. So, who's the lucky human or android?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Freddy asked, glaring at his brother.

"Promise."

Freddy was silent for a few seconds before he whispered, "B-Bonnie", and his cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

Golden smiled and rubbed his brother's shoulder to comfort him. "Do you love him?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then just tell him. And if he doesn't reciprocate the feelings, at least you would've told him. It's better to know then to live with the bottled up feelings for the rest of your life. Plus, your time in this pizzeria might be limited, so it's best to spend it without any regrets."

Freddy nodded his head in understanding, soaking in his brother's words like a sponge. He was right, he didn't know how much longer he had in this place. It was better to let Bonnie know of his feelings now than to not ever know how Bonnie feels about him. A sudden burst of courage surged through him, and he smiled at Golden while standing up. "I'll tell him. Thanks for the advice Golden", he said while heading towards the door.

"You're welcome bro. Oh, and Freddy?"

Freddy turned around and stared at his brother in confusion. "Yeah?"

"When you get him, just, never let him go ok? Love him with everything you got. And just… just protect him, ok?"

Freddy slowly nodded his head and smiled once again at his brother. "I will, thanks Gold."

Freddy stepped out of the room, but not before turning off the lights first, and sighed loudly while leaning against the door. He needed to tell Bonnie now, while this courageous feeling was still strong. He looked towards the stage and saw that Bonnie was still there fiddling with his guitar, alone. Freddy took a deep breath and headed towards Bonnie.

When he was almost on the stage, Bonnie's long purple ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He turned towards Freddy and smiled. "Hey Freddy!"

Freddy blushed and smiled back at his bunny friend. "H-Hi Bonnie. What are you doing?"

"Just tuning my guitar. I saw you go to the back room. Did you talk to Golden?"

Freddy blushed as he remembered why he even went to see his brother. "Y-Yeah."

"That's nice. How is he?"

"H-He's g-good."

Bonnie frowned when he noticed Freddy's distressed state. "Freddy, are you ok? Your face is really red."

"U-Ummm", Freddy nervously fiddled with bowtie and collar, trying to keep a cool composure. It was hard, considering Bonnie was staring at him with his beautiful crimson eyes and an adorable pout on his face. "A-Actually I wanted t-to tell you something…"

Freddy froze when he felt Bonnie's hand engulf his own. "You can tell me anything Freddy. I'm your friend, there's no need to be nervous."

Freddy gulped and looked down, staring at his and Bonnie's intertwined hands. "W-Well, um, j-just don't laugh at me w-when I tell y-you t-this…"

"Never."

Freddy took a deep breath and stared into Bonnie's eyes. "B-Bonnie, I-I…I-I-I really like you, as more than a f-friend, and I was w-wondering if you w-wanna be my b-b-boyfriend. B-But it's fine if you don't! We'll just forget this e-ever happened a-and-"

Freddy was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened and his body froze, but the shock soon wore off and he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment. Soon, too soon in Freddy's opinion, Bonnie backed away and hugged Freddy, wrapping his arms around the bears neck. "I-I like you too Freddy. I just never told you because I thought you only saw me as a friend. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Freddy smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, hugging him tightly. He was so happy, he'd never thought Bonnie would return his feelings. But he did, and it felt so good to have the cute bunny in his arms. Freddy never wanted to let go.

"I love you BonBon", Freddy whispered into Bonnie's long purple hair.

"I love you too… Fuzzy bear."

The two androids laughed and Freddy kissed his new boyfriend's forehead, tightening his grip on him.

Meanwhile, Golden smiled from behind the back room door and closed it. He'd watched the whole thing, and he was proud of his little brother. But he was also happy that Freddy found happiness.

Golden sighed and looked towards the deactivated android in the corner of the room. A bittersweet smile spread across his face. "Y'know, those two remind me us. Of how we used to be."

Golden walked over to the android and knelt down in front of it. He stared into it's black eyes and placed a hand on it's cold cheek. Oil tears started to leak from Golden's eyes. _"I miss you so much Goldie. I wish I could've protected you from him, I wish I could've done more. Hopefully Freddy will take my advice and not make the same mistake I did."_

* * *

 _1986_

Toy Freddy paced around the room and pulled at his hair. Geez, why was this so hard? It shouldn't be _this_ hard to think of a good present for Toy Bonnie. Well, maybe if his brother and Bonnie had actually tried to help him instead of staying in their own little world, then maybe he would make some progress.

TF pouted and stared at the two lovebirds near the corner of the parts and service room. Freddy was wrapping new bandages around Bonnie's face, while sneaking in quick kisses to the top of Bonnie's head, causing the withered purple bunny to giggle. Even after all they've been through, Bonnie especially, those two were still madly in love. TF might usually find it cute, but not right now. Not when his own love life was in 'danger'.

Valentine's day was coming up, and TF wanted to do something special for Toy Bonnie, his boyfriend. He loved the cute blue bunny with all of his heart and he wanted to make their first Valentine's day as a couple wonderful. He had asked his older brother, Freddy, for some advice. What a great help he was being.

"Guuuuuuyyyyys c'mon. Valentine's day is in 3 days and I STILL haven't thought of a good present for BonBon."

The two turned to TF and saw the desperate look on his face. Freddy chuckled and finished up wrapping Bonnie's face. If Bonnie had a face, he'd probably be smiling right now. "T-Thank you Freddy."

"Your welcome dear."

"You two are so adorable it makes me sick."

"You're just jealous", Freddy smirked.

"Excuse you. I have a cute bunny of my own."

"Good, why don't you go spend some time with him?"

"Because I need help thinking of a good present!" TF turned to look at Bonnie. "Bonnie, you're BonBon's brother, what would he like?"

Bonnie just shrugged. "T-To be honest, he w-would adore anything you give h-him. If it's f-from you, he'll love i-it."

"But I wanna give him something awesome. Something he'll remember forever. This is our first Valentine's day together, I wanna do something special for him."

Bonnie just sighed and tried to think of something good. He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on his animatronic suit. He stared at it, until something next to it caught his eye. "H-How about m-my old guitar?"

TF's and Freddy's eyes widened at Bonnie's suggestion. "Bonnie, are you sure? You love your guitar."

"I-I do, b-but so does T-Toy Bonnie. He always says h-how much he w-wished he could've s-seen me play i-it. Obviously I-I can't," he said while pointing at his missing arm, "s-so why not give him m-my guitar? It's no u-use to me anymore a-anyway."

Bonnie stood up and grabbed his guitar. He walked over and gave it to Toy Freddy, who just stared at it in awe. "Y-You'll need to fix it u-up a bit, s-since it's worn out a-and old, but it s-should still w-work."

TF smiled widely and hugged Bonnie, who just hugged him back. "Thank you so much Bonnie! He'll love this! I can't wait to give it to him!"

TF immediately ran out of the room and began working on the guitar to restore it. Bonnie and Freddy remained were they where. Bonnie smiled internally, while Freddy looked at Bonnie with adoration.

For the next 3 days, Toy Freddy worked at restoring the guitar and was making sure that it worked probably. Him and BonBon didn't see much of each other, besides when they were performing. They were both preoccupied with working or finding a good gift. Valentine's day came faster than TF thought and the guitar was finished. It looked good, in his opinion. He was sure BonBon would love it.

At 1:00 a.m. they both met at the stage to exchange their gifts. BonBon immediately ran up to TF and hugged him tightly. "Fuzzy bear! I've missed you so much!"

TF blushed at the nickname, but hugged BonBon back. "Silly, we see each other everyday."

"Yeah, but it's been like a full week since we've hanged out at night!" BonBon pouted.

TF frowned and quickly kissed BonBon's forehead, which seemed to immediately cheer him up. BonBon reached behind him and grabbed a box and pushed it into TF's hands excitedly. "Open it! I'm so excited for you to see it!"

TF smiled and unwrapped the present, which was decorated with blue and red wrapping paper. He opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a hand knit red bowtie with the initials TB and TF sewn in blue on each side. In the middle of it was a heart. "Chica taught me how to sew, and I know how much you love bowtie's."

TF smiled brightly and hugged BonBon. He kissed his cheek and looked at him with his bright blue eyes. "I love it. It's amazing! Here, put it on me."

BonBon smiled and grabbed the bowtie, taking off Toy Freddy's old one and putting on the hand sewn one. Once he was finished, TF's admired it. "How do I look?"

"Dashing~"

Toy Freddy chuckled and reached behind him to grab Toy Bonnie's gift. This one was of course was much longer than BonBon's gift and was wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper. "It's not as original as yours, but I hope you still like it."

BonBon scoffed and grabbed the gift. "Please, I'd like anything you'd give me, even if it was a random stick from outside the pizzeria."

They both chuckled and BonBon began unwrapping his gift. Once the wrapping paper was off, he opened the box and his eyes widened. "Wow, it's so beautiful…"

"It's your brother's guitar."

BonBon gasped. "Really?! B-But-"

"He gave it to me and told me how much you loved it. I restored it and made sure it worked and everything! It looks the same, just newer. I didn't change the appearance at all."

BonBon hugged TF tightly and peppered his cheek with kisses. Toy Freddy chuckled and gripped onto BonBon's waist. "I-I love it. It's so beautiful and pretty a-and, it's amazing! Thank you!"

"Your welcome BonBon. I'm happy you like it so much."

BonBon laid the guitar down gently be the amp on stage. He wrapped his arms around Toy Freddy's neck, kissing him softly. TF smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping his own arms around BonBon's waist. The two soon broke apart after a while, and BonBon laid his head on Toy Freddy's chest. Toy Freddy gently ran his hand through BonBon's blue locks.

"Happy Valentine's day BonBon, I love you."

"I love you too Fuzzy bear, Happy Valentine's day."

In the parts and service room, Freddy was re-wrapping the bandages on Bonnie's arm. Bonnie stared at the wall in front of him and leaned back on Freddy's chest. "How d-do you think i-it's going?"

"They're probably making out right now."

Bonnie and Freddy chuckled. After a few more seconds of silence, Freddy stopped what he was doing and stared at Bonnie's missing arm mournfully. Bonnie felt confused and turned around to look at Freddy. "F-Freddy…?"

"I should of protected you more…"

Bonnie sighed. "Freddy…"

"If I did, then you wouldn't be in this situation. I should've listened to my brother…"

Bonnie folded his ears and tilted his head in a confused manner. "What?"

"He told me to never let you go and to protect you no matter what. I guess I didn't do a good job at that…"

Bonnie lifted his hand placed it on Freddy's cheek, whipping away the oil tears that were leaking from Freddy's eyes. He leaned his forehead against Freddy's. "Don't s-say that. You've always p-protected me the best y-you could. W-What happened had nothing to d-do with you, you couldn't do a-anything about it. I don't c-care about what h-happened to my f-face and arm. As long a-as I'm w-with you, I'll always b-be happy."

Freddy smiled and hugged Bonnie. "You're still as beautiful as ever, inside and out."

Bonnie hugged Freddy tightly, while Freddy did the same. _"I'll do my best to make it up to you Bonnie. I just hope Toy Freddy won't make the same mistake I did."_

* * *

 _1993_

"You guys are assholes!"

Bonnie and Foxy laughed as they scared Mike once again. Scaring him gave the androids something to do at night. Plus, Mike was so easy to scare, his reactions were always hilarious. They two high-fived while Mike just simmered in his office seat. "Stupid androids, don't they ever just give up- HOLY SHIT!"

Mike screamed and slammed the right door closed, after seeing Chica in the window. She starting laughing, which caused Bonnie and Foxy to laugh even more. Mike groaned and slammed his head on the desk in front of him.

Freddy had stayed on the stage, chuckling to himself at his friend's and boyfriend's antics. He stopped and froze when a loud crash could be heard from the back room. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the room, hoping his brother was ok and not in any danger. He was relieved to find his brother, Golden, in one piece and ok.

He was confused when he saw Golden crouched down near the corner of the room. It looked like he was talking to someone, but who? Everyone else was outside scaring Mike, and no one hanged out in the back room but Golden. He huffed and walked over to his brother quietly, as to not to startle him. "I heard that Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were transferred to a sister location, finally. I hope that's true, it would be a shame if they got scrapped. I haven't heard anything about Toy Chica and Mangle though…"

Freddy frowned at the mention of their little brother's name. He didn't know TF and BonBon got transferred, the manager told them they were scrapped. Well, he was happy they weren't. But how did Golden know this? And who was he talking too? Freddy got closer and looked over his brother's body.

It was another Golden android, but this one looked more like Bonnie. It had bunny ears and it looked very old and worn out. It's eyes were open but they were black, meaning that the android was deactivated. _Springtrap…_

Freddy has very vague memories of Springtrap. The android was immediately deactivated after the first 5 missing kids incident. Freddy didn't know him for that long, and it was such a long time ago. He doesn't even know if Bonnie remembers him. The purple bunny never really brings up his older brother in a conversation. "Why are you talking to him?" Freddy found himself asking out loud by accident.

Golden jumped and turned to his brother, scowling at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Freddy just shrugged and ignored his brother's question. "Why are you talking to Springtrap?"

Golden Freddy winced. "Don't call him that."

"But… isn't that his name?"

"It's a horrible nickname management gave him after the incident. His _true_ name is Golden Bonnie."

"Ok, why are you talking to Golden Bonnie?"

Golden shrugged. "I like talking to him…"

Freddy furrowed his eyebrows and gave his brother a suspicious look. There had to be more to it than that. Freddy never really knew what Sprin- _ahem_ \- Golden Bonnie meant to his brother, but he obviously meant a lot to him. Freddy looked down and noticed that Golden was holding Golden Bonnie's hand. That's when it all clicked. "Golden…. what did Golden Bonnie mean to you?"

Golden Freddy frowned and ducked his head, staring at his and Golden Bonnie's intertwined hands. His silence was all Freddy needed and his face softened. "I didn't know you two were together. Looks like cute bunny boyfriends run in the family. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It's… hard, to talk about him. It's hard to talk about the good memories…"

Freddy sighed and sat down next to his brother, staring at the gold bunny. He looked just like Bonnie, minus the wires sticking out and bandages wrapped around him. He even had long hair just like Bonnie, maybe even longer. Actually, the android looked pretty decent. It should look unrecognizable, considering how long it's been deactivated, but it looks like it's been groomed well and taken care of. "What was he like?"

"Freddy…"

"You shouldn't keep his memory just to yourself. Besides, talking about him will ease the pain. So, what was he like?"

Golden sighed and looked at Golden Bonnie. He smiled. "He was great with kids. He loved to make them happy and he loved entertaining them. He always wanted to play the guitar, but management couldn't afford one for him. That didn't bring him down though, he just continued doing what he loved."

"He was so… sweet. He was always laughing and smiling. It was very rare to ever see him frown."

Golden looked at Freddy. "My situation was kinda like yours. It only took one performance together for me to fall in love with him. I was scared to tell him, obviously, but one day I just said it. I told him I loved him and he returned the feelings. That was the happiest day of my life."

Freddy remembers the day he confessed to Bonnie, and how happy he was when Bonnie returned the feelings. "I wonder why Bonnie never talks about him…"

"It's probably just as hard. He comes and visits Goldie once in a while, but he leaves crying every time. He didn't know his brother that long, but the two did care about each other. Goldie loved Bonnie, absolutely adored the purple bunny . He was so excited to have a little brother, even though technically Bonnie was replacing him. Goldie taught him to play guitar. It was cute to see the two interact."

Freddy frowns. He kind of wishes Bonnie told him all of this, told him that he visits Golden Bonnie and that he missed his big brother. But he understands that it's hard to talk about him. "Golden, what… what happened that day? You don't have to talk about it, but it would be nice to know, considering we were turned off that day and the kids spirits are still attached to us."

Golden stilled and bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to tell Freddy and relive that horrible day. In the end, he nodded his head because Freddy does have the right to know. "I knew something was up when the night guard came in early that day. I never liked him, he was always staring at Goldie and it creeped me out. Of course, Goldie never noticed, he was too busy entertaining the kids or hanging out with Bonnie"

"It was almost closing time, and there were a few kids still in the diner. The night guard turned off you guys, which confused me but I couldn't do anything until the pizzeria closed. Then he… he came into the backroom and went straight to Goldie. I tried to stop him and we fought for a while. I can still remember Goldie's face, he looked so terrified and he was crying. The guy was strong and I-I, I lost."

"I just laid there on the floor while that bastard put on Goldie's suit and went over to grab him by the ears. I-I can still r-remember the s-screams he made, the p-pleads for mercy. _"Freddy please help me! Get up! Don't hurt him! Let me go!"_ I-I was so… w-weak and I-I tried to get u-up, but I couldn't."

"H-He dragged Goldie over to me, he was kicking and trying to b-break free the whole time, b-but he wasn't strong enough. The guard stopped and s-said something, I don't remember what though. T-Then, T-Then Goldie reached out and t-touched my cheek. His hand w-was warm, and he smiled a-at me. He whispered _"I love you"_ and before I-I could say it back, e-everything went black."

"Then the rest you know… The guard u-used the Golden Bonnie suit to l-lure in 5 kids to the safe room, the room t-that's invisible to androids, and h-he killed them. He was caught, but management b-blamed Goldie."

Freddy rubbed Golden's back to sooth him after seeing oil tears streak down his face. He can't imagine the pain he felt that day, or the sorrow he felt afterwards. Freddy can remember the sorrow he felt when they took away Bonnie's face and arm, but at least he didn't lose Bonnie. Golden lost the one he loved.

"I was t-turned back on a few days later by management. I d-don't know why they didn't deactivate me, I still don't k-know. They just turned me on and w-walked back out. I looked around f-for Goldie and found him slumped i-in the corner. At first I-I was relieved to see him b-but then I got closer and saw his black eyes and I-I-I just… I just broke down and cried b-because I k-knew…" he took a deep breath.

"I k-knew I would n-never get him b-back. I knew I would n-never get to s-see his smile or h-hear him laugh, or ever t-tell him that I-I loved him t-too…"

At this point Freddy was about to cry. It broke his heart to see his brother so depressed. Golden blamed himself for what happened to Golden Bonnie, but he shouldn't. He did all he could and it was the night guard who tore them apart and got Golden Bonnie deactivated.

"I miss h-him so much Freddy. I can't even hang around Bonnie f-for to long without thinking of G-Goldie."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You tried your best to save him, and he knew that. He knew you loved him. I can't tell you that it's going to get better, but I'm glad you told me. Do you feel better?"

Golden chuckled. "It hurts, but it does feel good to finally tell someone. Thanks Freddy…"

The two jumped when they heard the 6 a.m. bell go off and Mike's cheerful shouting echo throughout the pizzeria. Golden chuckled and patted Freddy's back. "You should head out, the pizzeria is gonna open soon."

"Are you sure? I can stay back here with you-"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go off and entertain those children."

Freddy gave his brother a skeptical look before reluctantly nodding his head. He stood up and patted his brother's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. I love you Golden."

"Love you too bro and thanks for the offer."

Freddy smiled and walked out of the back room and headed towards the stage. When he got there he noticed that Bonnie was already there, tuning his guitar. He smiled and walked up to the bunny, sneaking behind him and hugging his waist from behind. Bonnie squeaked in surprise and turned around, frowning at Freddy, guitar forgotten on the floor. "Freddy! You scared me! What was that for?"

Freddy just smiled and hugged Bonnie tightly. "I love you Bonnie. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that stupid head. I love you too. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I can't just tell my lovely bunny boyfriend that I love him?"

"…Are you drunk…?"

"You ask to many questions," was the last thing Freddy said before kissing Bonnie. And of course, Bonnie just rolled his eyes and kissed back because yeah, he does ask too many questions.

 _The next night- 2 a.m._

Bonnie looked around and noticed that everyone left to go scare Mike. He got off stage and headed over to the back room. When he walked in, Golden gave him a confused look. "Bonnie? What are you doing in here?"

"I, um, I came to see Goldie…"

Golden smiled. "Go right ahead. He's where he usually is."

Bonnie nodded his head and thanked Golden before heading to the corner where Golden Bonnie was. He smiled and sat down in front of Golden Bonnie. "Hey big brother. Sorry I haven't visited in a while, the pizzeria is getting really popular again. I wanted to come tonight because… I missed you."

He grabbed his brother's hand and smiled. "So, you'll never guess what Foxy did to Mike last night…"

* * *

 _2023_

Springtrap grumbled and kicked at the ground. He was so bored, which wasn't unusual since he's stuck in this stupid place all alone. He wished the humans didn't reactivate him. Well, actually, that't not true. He just wished he had someone here with him.

"The new security guard sucks. Every time he sees me, he just screams and curls up in a ball. I mean, I know I'm not a sight for sore eyes, but the least he can do is _try_ to make conversation."

Sometimes to cure his boredom, he talks to himself. Or rather, he talks to his little brother or his boyfriend. He likes to imagine they're still here with him. He even talks to the spare Toy Bonnie face that's in the security room. He never knew him, but he's still technically his older brother. "Kinda wish I was around to meet him y'know? I was excited to have you as a little brother, so I would've loved two."

Springtrap sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. "I must sound crazy talking to myself. At least no one is around is tell me so. Besides, I like talking to you Lil' BonBon," he chuckles, "I remember you used to hate that nickname I gave you. Maybe that's why I kept calling you that."

He huffed. "I wonder if Golden ever moved on… I wouldn't blame him. Nobody would love an old, worn out rust bucket like me…"

 _"I love you too."_

Springtrap jumped and looked around. "Golden? Is that you?"

He frowned when he saw that nothing was there and groaned. "I'm so stupid, of course you're not there. Probably just other 'phantom' or something."

He hears the security guard scream every time he sees a 'phantom'. Personally, he's never seen one of these 'phantom's'. "Maybe the security guard is going crazy too."

Even though it was his imagination, it was nice to hear Golden's voice again. Springtrap sighed and frowned. "I miss you Golden, I really do. I hope you still loved me, because I still love you."

Phantom Golden Freddy smiled and whispered, once again, the words he didn't get to say to his boyfriend during his last moments with him,

 _"I love you too."_

And that's how it always worked. No matter what model, no matter what year, no matter what the circumstances were, _Freddy always loved Bonnie, and Bonnie always loved Freddy._

* * *

 **A/N: I have absolutely no excuses. None.**

 **It was... interesting writing this story. I ship Fronnie as friends mostly, but I wanted to try something new. I probably won't be writing a lot of romantic FNAF stories in the future (unless people really like this story then, we'll see).**

 **Soooooo, I don't have much to say about this one really. This is being published a little later then I planned. I got distracted... two of my favorite bands have been doing some bad and good stuff lately and yeeeeeaaaaah.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story because I'm not sure if I did! PEACE OUT BONNIE SCOUTS! ~Ash xx**


End file.
